1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual functional, electrical plug use in conjunction with an electric appliance and more particularly, to an electric plug including a first plug member and a second plug member for forming a composite structure and enabling the selective use of either the first plug member or the second plug member depending upon high voltage usage or low voltage usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electric plugs for use in dual voltages are well known in the art. Such electric plugs include a voltage converting device or a pair of plugs disposed therein. However, such electric plugs suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, the voltage converting device is frequently out of order; when one of pair of plugs is an inoperative position, the other of them has to mask so that it is inconvenient for operation thereof; and it is dangerous since it often occurs the accidental interference between the plugs.